


Like Breath on a Mirror

by lifetree



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, Pining!Ten, Regeneration, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifetree/pseuds/lifetree
Summary: 已死之人确实不会复生，但不代表他们不能回来照看自己关心的人；对Docto来说，就是照看他自己。因为，说真的，一个又戴领结又穿粗花呢的人真的很需要密切关照。





	1. 新的开始（新的结束）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like Breath on a Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636114) by [persephoneggsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneggsy/pseuds/persephoneggsy). 

The Doctor死了。

至少……他以为是这样。

他最先感受到的是舒适的麻木；在重生撕裂般的痛苦之后这种感觉甚至还挺好的。但很快连麻木都消退了，然后Doctor发现自己站在他的TARDIS里，看着他心爱的飞船燃烧坠毁，因为他正在死亡。

他带着痛苦的表情检查损伤情况，这时才发现一个年轻人穿着他的衣服。

他念叨着什么关于腿的事情，像吃糖上头了的小朋友一样上蹿下跳；Doctor花了一点时间才意识到他就是，呃，the Doctor。明显年轻了不少，更有活力，比他还要不可理喻，而这家伙甚至还没有挑一身衣服呢。

他不知道他为什么还在这里，也不知道为什么新的Doctor（显然地）没能看见他。但他除了留在这里看之外也没什么别的事情好做。所以他就这么干了。他看着新的Doctor把TARDIS摔进了一个花园棚子里，和小Amelia Pond交了朋友，离开了Amelia Pond，然后晚了12年回来带回了年纪大了点的Amel——不好意思，Amy Pond。

他最后戴上了领结还穿上了粗花呢，此时Doctor突然很希望自己能再重生一次。


	2. 绝对不是跟踪，真的

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者note：发生在11旅程的前几集。

他很快就发现其他人也在这里……不论“这里”到底算是什么。他们把一个奇怪的地方称作家，在那里他轮流见了见他们，简单聊了几句。这个地方长得和TARDIS一样；更精确地说，是不同版本的TARDIS全部挤在了一起。他理解成是某种意义上的天堂。每个Doctor都有一个最喜欢待着的地方；但对于这个新来的，他还是更愿意继续看着他的下一任。这其实挺有意思的，简单地慢慢抽离他认为是真实的另一个世界，再回到真正的“真实世界”（至少是他最了解的世界），就像恐怖电影里的鬼魂一样——倒不是他觉得自己有多恐怖。

有时候，他就只是靠在（全新，五彩斑斓，不得不说其实还有点酷的）TARDIS的栏杆上，看着他新的身体跑来跑去高兴地喊着各种没意义的话，手臂在空中乱摆，在孩子气地咧嘴笑里露出牙齿。他到底是怎么变成一个五岁小孩，不小心困在了一个稍微大了点的躯体里的？他一边想，一边带着一个小小的微笑，看着他的下一任继续他的旅程。

River Song又出现了，还是像以前一样，挑逗、有趣又神秘，这几样加在一起自然很快就吸引了新的Doctor。原来的Doctor就挺喜欢她——毕竟她确实救过他一命——但他发现他总是为新任Doctor看她的眼神而感到烦躁。就好像她是唯一一个值得解开的谜题，而他就是这个案件的福尔摩斯。

上一任Doctor低声咒骂，安静地自言自语；要是他全新的自己知道他在这里，肯定会更着迷于破解他的秘密，总比什么……考古学家好多了。

问题是，他不知道。所以这只能是个假设了。


	3. 对自己好点

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者note：发生在第五季的中段，主要与The Hungry Earth/Cold Blood两集有关。

另一个人类加入了Doctor和Amy的旅途：Rory Williams，Amelia的未婚夫。他让上一任Doctor想起了Mickey，就一点点；他想知道新的Doctor是不是也是这么想的。

他们三个一起旅行，经历各种冒险，一如往常；但随着Rory被杀，被从历史上抹去，从所有人的记忆中消失——一切坠入谷底。Amy忘了Rory，但Doctor还记得。他收起了Rory留下的戒指，沉默地发誓一定要找到弥补Amy的方法。

他盯着控制台，打开的戒指盒带着控诉的目光怒视着他；而前任Doctor不可自抑地走到了他身边。他触碰他的肩膀时，新任Doctor颤抖了一下，但视线并没有离开控制台。他们就这样待了一会，直到Amy突然蹦蹦跳跳地跑下楼梯，带着开心的笑容和甩来甩去的红发，就好像她的世界没有在一个小时之前分崩离析一样。于是新任Doctor假扮出一个微笑，带她又踏上一次旅行，这次去她想去的任何地方，因为他感觉很糟糕而他需要对Amy好一点。

前任Doctor整整一分钟里一步也没有离开他的身边。


	4. 有点信心，好吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者note：发生在The Pandorica Opens/The Big Bang两集。同时也是目前最长的一章！Wooo（我居然连这些都翻了）

Rory还活着。他活着，他还是罗马人，考虑到他Doctor旅伴的身份，这已经是个很不错的死而复生场景了。但他除了活着而且很罗马之外，还是塑料的，就像和他一起的罗马人一样。

新任Doctor被困在了Pandorica里，River卡在即将爆炸的TARDIS里，而现在死的是Amy了。Pandorica的墙壁缓缓关闭，把下一任Doctor锁在里面；他尖叫着请求他的敌人停下这一切，你们不知道你们在做什么，停下。上一任Doctor感到一阵没来由的恐慌冲刷过他严格来说并不存在的身体。但没过多久，宇宙即将崩溃，而the Doctor突然又出现在哀恸的Rory面前，戴着毡帽还拿着一个拖把，和往常一样充满活力。前任Doctor看到他的时候几乎大笑出声。

Amy被放在了Pandorica里，Rory看守了她两千年，而Doctor抄了个近路。然后Doctor又死了一次，但上一任Doctor这次留了个心眼，没有轻易相信；而当他们把River从TARDIS里救出来、他被Dalek击中的时候，他就知道计划是什么了。他讨厌承认这一点，但不得不说，这招还确实挺聪明的。

The Doctor驾驶着Pandorica飞进了爆炸的TARDIS，于是他就被困在了时间之外，看着他一生的回溯。但上一任Doctor也在那里。仍然不能被看见，但仍然在这里。

新的Doctor跪在小Amelia Pond的床边，向她讲了TARDIS的故事，还有那个偷了她的疯老头。然后他说：

“我想我就跳过剩下的回放吧。我讨厌重复。”

这句话就像一把匕首扎进了上一任Doctot的心里，让他感觉难受而又困惑。新的Doctor就对他以前的重生这么轻视吗？他对他来说算什么？一段痛苦的回忆，最好还是孤独地扔在过去里？

但他这时应该意识到这一任Doctor尤其习惯撒谎，而他确实多看了一段回放，只不过它们全都挤在一起快速带过了。他们两个看见了Romana, Peri, Ian和Barbara, Susan, Sarah Jane, Vislor, K-9, Donna, Martha, Rose，每个人和他们的每个身体，甚至时间大战的那个。他们看到那个都皱了皱眉。

最后新任Doctor停在了一个非常熟悉的TARDIS里，看起来就像是垃圾摇滚混合了珊瑚风格的艺术作品。他盯着控制台前那个人的背影，对方甚至不知道他在这里。上一任Doctor和他一起盯着那个人。

新任Doctor微笑，看着他的上一任轻松自然地按着各种开关按钮，穿着一身条纹西装、头发乱糟糟地冲向天际，骄傲地在控制台边昂首阔步。

“干的不错，”他轻声低语，而前任Doctor转头盯着他。新任Doctor离开了回溯，准备好在宇宙之外度过永恒，却不知道一直以来陪伴着他的鬼魂也决定与他一路同行直至时间尽头。

（但Amy记得他，所以其实没事啦。她和Rory结婚了，他们又开始旅行，但上一任Doctor总有一种挥之不去的感觉，就像他差点做了什么极其糟糕的事。）


	5. 他的生活可全是意料之外啊，不是吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者note：发生在第六季。整个第六季。

The Doctor（又）死了，然后（又）回来了，Amy被绑架了，Doctor和Rory出发解救她。新的这个他被情感冲昏了头脑——看在上帝的份上，他炸飞了一整个赛博军团！——上一任Doctor想要对此感到生气，但于此同时，他也能够理解。所以他只是带着不赞成的目光看着Doctor胜利地拯救了他的旅伴和她的孩子——只不过他没有。Kovarian笑到了最后。

只不过，她也没有。

最后他们发现River是Amy和Rory的孩子。

The Doctor接下来花了几周不停地寻找她。上一任Doctor感觉什么异样的、不太舒服的感情在他的胸口翻涌，但他实在说不出那是什么。不管怎样。

他们找到了River，一切都好了起来，直到Doctor意识到他很快就要真的死了。River把时间线搅得一团乱就为了救他。这次上一任Doctor已经知道计划是什么了，所以他没那么担心，反而还有点为未来的他感到骄傲。尽管原来那种异样的情感在River和新Doctor结婚、亲吻的时候又浮现了，但这拯救了世界，所以他只好把那种感觉压回心底，继续日夜看守着他的新任Doctor。

他把自己的信息从宇宙的所有信息库里都除去了，然后继续他的旅程；他的鬼魂一直陪伴在他身边。


	6. 独自悲伤（但其实不是）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者note：发生在The Angel Take Manhattan，以及Snowman之前。

Amy和Rory离开后，新任Doctor的状态很不好。他再也不旅行，再也不笑，甚至再也不戴他那愚蠢的领结。他把自己锁在TARDIS里；现在的TARDIS冰冷而充满灰色的金属。他把自己隔绝在维多利亚伦敦的云层之上，也不与任何人说话，除了Vastra夫人和她的同伴。前任Doctor想要谢谢他们一直对他这么温柔，但不幸的他是一个鬼魂，他的感激没能被听到。但不论怎样，重要的是心意到了。

至于他自己，他比任何人都要更接近Doctor。他下定决心要忠诚地陪伴着他，即使这个人就是他自己、而且还完全不知道他的存在。他安静地坐在Doctor旁边；未来的他带着空洞而遥远的眼神，这神情的背后承担了过多的痛苦与悲伤，不该出现在这么年轻的脸庞之上。

有一天情况尤其糟糕。那天Doctor在自己的房间里面，无意看到了一个做得很糟糕的蓝色警亭摆在他的桌子上——Amy的纪念品，她在结婚没多久之后带上来的。他颤抖地拿起那个警亭，盯着它看了五秒，然后把它扔向墙壁，然后开始痛哭。

前任Doctor的手又一次在新Doctor发抖的肩膀上安慰他；他不知道那只是因为眼泪，还是因为他感受到的无尽寒冷。过了很久，Doctor红着眼眶从床上起身，把蓝色玩具盒子捡起来放到了储藏室，锁上了门。

上一任Doctor希望他能听见他。听见他说“会好起来的。”但他听不见。  
但这并不能阻止他说出来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：这一章特别杀我，11很难过10也很难过，而且我总是想到10失去Rose的时候，那时他也是一个人……所以这里看到10在11身边陪伴安慰他真的我原地爆哭TT


	7. 那个你永远也不能去的地方

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者note：发生在第七季，主要关于The Name of The Doctor。

在上一任Doctor眼中，Clara简直是天赐的礼物。她勇敢又大胆，还带着Doctor没法拒绝的那种神秘；她把Doctor从他的抑郁之中拯救了出来。她是Clara，是维多利亚时代的女教师，她还是Oswin Osward。Doctor很久没有这么兴奋而充满动力了。

于是前任Doctor恢复了旁观者的身份，鉴于未来的他已经不需要安慰了——尽管他也不知道他究竟有没有帮到他——他忙着和“不可能的女孩”Clara跑来跑去。那段时间里一切都很好，有笑声也有尖叫，外星人和机器人，新任Doctor甚至换上了一套前任Doctor也有点喜欢的衣服，虽然那个领结还是固执地留在那里。

然后那件事发生了，于是Doctor（们）最后来到了那个他们永远也不应该去的地方。Trenzalore。前任doctor站在Clara身边，而新任Doctor抬头看着面前巨大的TARDIS，他的墓碑。这时前任Doctor感觉有人拍了拍他的肩膀。

他猛地跳了起来；自从他重生以来他只能感受到其他“已死”Doctor的触碰，而且那也不经常发生。毕竟，他更多时间还是待在真实的宇宙之中；他的前任们老是拿这件事调戏他。

当他发现是River Song拍了他的时候受到了二次惊吓。她站在那里，温柔地朝他微笑。

“你好啊，sweetie，”她说，而他就像个傻子一样看着她。

“我不能说我很惊讶，”考古学家继续说着。她应该已经死了，至少不应该能看见他，就像其他人一样。“他总是说感觉有人在看着他。”

他等他的呼吸平静下来才回复她。“这不是终点，对吧？”他问。“他不能死在这里。”

她又朝他微笑。“不，他没有。至少这次没有。也许以后什么时候吧；但如果说我从你身上学到了什么，那就是没什么是不可改变的。不论你怎么坚称不是这样。”

他皱眉，但还没等他接着问，River就从他身边走过，带着那种鬼魂应该拥有的优雅。她开始对Clara说话，而Clara看不见他。他叹气，跟上他们的步伐，但River再也没有对他说过话。

她最后一次亲吻她的丈夫时向他投来难以解读的目光。但他转开了视线，回头时她已经消失了。随后，新任Doctor，在几秒的思索之后跳进了自己的时间线，拯救碎成了几千片、散布在他生命里的Clara。

而当他找到Clara时，她不是独自一人。一个熟悉的身影在远处凝视着，新任Doctor认出了他。但他对他态度很差，几乎立刻就转身离开了。上一任Doctor多留了一会；他意识到他还从来没有见过那一任的鬼魂形态，而他不知道为什么。


	8. 移位

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者note：发生在50周年。

以一个无形体的灵魂看着未来版本的自己是一回事，而一边这样一边看着原来的版本——还穿着条纹西装有着乱糟糟头发的那个——就是另外一回事了。两个Doctor，两个真的存在的Doctor，在伊丽莎白时代的英格兰跑来跑去，时间大战的来那个只好跟着他们。

前任Doctor震惊地发现Rose Tyler朝他咧开一个笑容。但他试着对她说话时，她举起一只手指放在嘴唇上。他很快发现她就是时刻，然后他就不再感觉震惊了。

他喜欢新任Doctor和他自己互动的方式。有一些紧张的时刻，但这也在他意料之中；他们两个相处得又友好又带着各种调情，他太享受这种感觉了，完全没有被烦到。

然后，啊，他们拯救了Gallifrey；他如此释然、开心，只想抱住新任Doctor蠢乎乎的、有着大下巴的脸狠狠吻他。但他仍然只是一个鬼魂，而他的实体形态什么也没干。Doctor们互相告别离开，连前任Doctor都走了；他突然被拉回到TARDIS天堂里，所有前任们都在那里，在云层之上，群星之中。

他们站成一排，抬头盯着一颗橙色的行星，前任Doctor认出那是Gallifrey。泪水在他的眼眶里聚集。他几乎没听见TARDIS的引擎声，但新任Doctor的突然出现足以让他把视线从Gallifrey上移开。

他控制不住地向新任Doctor微笑。

新任Doctor回以一个灿烂的笑容。


	9. 这能算是重聚吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者note：发生在The Time of the Doctor。

在Trenzalore的日子里，前任Doctor一直陪伴在他身边。整整九百年，他作为新任Doctor的守护天使（算是吧）看护着他，而Doctor保护着圣诞小镇。他唯一的物理陪伴只有一个cyberman的头；Clara被留下了，这样是最好的。

前任Doctor确保他永远不是独自一人。即使新任Doctor开始变老，灰色的头发盖过了棕色，原本光滑苍白的皮肤开始出现皱纹，前任Doctor仍然是那个不变的样子，尽管没人看得见。但Doctor从来没有失去过他的天真童真；即使他外表上已经年长，只要小镇的孩子们叫他他还是会出来玩。他既喜欢他这一点，却也关心他。

Clara回来过两次，但她的第二次回归前任Doctor记得最开心。新任Doctor不乐意却不得不用上了一根手杖；他知道他的时间不多了。他也知道这是他的最后一个身体；在这之后，不会有下一任Doctor了。

但Clara不这么想。这个聪明的不可能的年轻的女孩，找上了时间领主们，要求他们给他更多的生命；而他们同意了。突然新任Doctor浑身射出灿烂的金色光辉，一边重生一边把一整个Dalek舰队炸成碎片，然后用正在重置的身体冲下钟塔回到他的TARDIS。  
他换了一身更现代的衣服，端出一碗蛋奶冻来吃炸鱼薯条，上一任Doctor控制不住自己的微笑。他给未来的Clara打了电话，在Clara回到TARDIS前结束了这一切。

他在告别。Amelia Pond在那里，她向她破破烂烂的Doctor说晚安。前任Doctor不知道她能不能看见他；她很快消失了，他也没机会知道了。新任Doctor解开他的领结，Clara求他不要走。

但一切都发生得那么快，连他都有点眩晕。

突然他就看见一个新的新任Doctor，上了年纪、一头灰发，但仍然充满激情。而新任Doctor——上一个新任Doctor，他纠正自己——站在他旁边，看起来震惊而又困惑，就像他当时重生一样。他盯着新新任Doctor，然后头微微偏了一点，看见了他的上一任站在他身边。

“你……”他吸气，好像他没法相信这是真的。确实不太好相信。但让前任Doctor震惊的是，他惊讶的表情转变成了一个大大的笑容。“当时是你！”

前任Doctor眨了眨眼。

“你一直在我身边看着我，对吧？”他接着说，一步一步走进。“当我以为Rory死了的时候，Pond夫妇离开的时候……我肩膀上那个微凉的感觉。当时是你，是吗？”

“我……”前任Doctor咽下他喉咙里的阻塞感，点头。“对。”

然后新任Doctor大笑，伸出双手。前任Doctor都来不及再眨一次眼，他的脸颊就被温暖苍白的双手捧起，他整个人被拉着向前。他们的嘴唇在温暖中相遇，光是这触碰感本身就足以让上一任Doctor流泪。TARDIS在他们周围坠毁，就像上次他重生的时候；但他们感到无比平静。

新任Doctor断开了这个吻，让他们的额头相触。他脸上一直挂着那个笑容。“只有我自己愿意当我的守护天使。”

前任Doctor用手指抚过对方的脸颊。他想做这个动作好久了。

“我们现在怎么办？”曾经的新任Doctor问。他们完全忽略了新新任Doctor的大吼和Clara的尖叫。那个可以一会再管，前任Doctor想。新的新任Doctor也需要一段时间慢慢适应，然后再被某个过去的自己好好盯着。

他向下拉起了新任Doctor的手，与他十指相扣。“我们回家，”他低声说。

他们在雾蒙蒙的光晕中消失了，与他们的过去相会；而前任Doctor终于感觉自己身处天堂。


End file.
